she's the man
by naruhina139211
Summary: my name is jajime and this is my story based on the movie she's the man, starts with hinata and sakura then sakura leaves. naruhina main.m for future lemons
1. Influtration

Yo! OK this story is about two girls that wanna go to a high prestigious school, problem? It only except boys! Now Hinata Hyuuga and Sakura Haruno have to find a way to hid their womanly features and sneak into Porter high school for young athletic boys.

She's the man, ch.1 Infaltration.

"You two are proply the most insane girls I have every meet!" Shouted a girl with long plateme blond hair, she was siting on the bed to one of her friend's room. Three girls were inside a modern sized bed room. One had stunning long indigo hair with soft pale lavender eyes. The other was a little less soft looking. She had piercing emerald green eyes along with soft pink hair, sometimes looking hot pink if in the right sun.

"Come on Ino you gotta help us! We need to be in this school if we want to go to St.Jonathan collage, please?" Ino just sighed and began digging in her light blue bag and pulled out straps. "Sakura your already flat like a boy, it's just Hinata we need to worry about." The pink haired girl fumed at the words her friend said, even though it was ture. "W-whats wrong with me?" Asked Hinata with a slight stutter in her speak. "Please! Your a frickin' double D Hinata, we need to put these on ya." Ino removed her friends shirt and began forcefully putting on the flat chest maker.

"There! Now you two look 100 dudes, even though you could be mistaken as Bishounen." Giggled the blond as she took a look at her work. Hinata was at least somewhat flat, well flatter then she was before. Wore baggy jeans with an over sized shirt saying chick magnet. Sakura was dressed in tight jeans ripped up a bit with a black skin tight shirt saying bleeding heart. "Now we need to cut Hinata's hair, since yours is already short Sakura." Hinata grabbed her long locks and ran to the back of her room cowering as Ino took out scissors. "No! I worked really hard for it to be this long! Have mercy Ino." The blond just sigh as she held Hinata's head. "Calm down alright? It'll be ok." Little whimpers were heard as Ino sniped each lock Hinata had pain strikingly spend 3 years to grow long as it was.

"There! Now you two look just like guys!" Hinata was siting in the corner messing with her chopped hair, Ino did a pretty good job considering she's not in beauty school. Hinata had two forelocks like she already did but the back was spiked up like how some emo goth Asians had it. "Now to school!" The girls packed up and headed to the car ready for their first day of boarding school.

"Well, everything seems in order here, we just need to give you rooms. Uhh, Harusame Hyuuga?" Hinata lifted her head when the dean called her, well his name. "Yes?" The dean was an old man with dark skin and liver spots, a larhe bald spot on his head, but he was a very kind man. "You will be rooming with Mr. Naruto Uzumaki(ps: the school is in america, they were in Japan)

"O-Ok." Hinata took her room key and paper to tell her where she might find Naruto. "Araihada Haruno?" Sakura stood up and smiled to the dean, he handed her a paper and room key as well. "Mr.Sasuke Uchiha will be your roommate understand?" The pink haired girl nodded, but before she left Sarutobi called out to her. "Listen son, the other boys might make fun of your hair color so, if you want to make a trip to the shop down the street and pick up so haired dye, let me know ok?" Sakura just turned her head around and giggled causing the dean to rise his eye brow. "Please, thank you Mr.Sarutobi but I made it through 15 years with this hair I think I can last a little longer." With that Sakura left the office and saw Hinata siting outside.

"Well, we did it! We got into the school without anyone finding out, now we better find our roomies Harusame." Sakura placed her arm around Hinata and began walking to the soccer field. "Ok, so Naruto should be here somewhere." Sakura walked to the blechers and started watching practice. "Well...see him?" Asked Hinata as she sat next to the pink haired girl looking for anyone that would be Naruto. "Jee Hinata, I don't know what the guy looks like!" Yelled Sakura still looking for anyone that would be Naruto. Hinata was eyeing the game till one guy caught her eye. He had unruly blond hair with whisker marks on each cheek, he was dressed in a orange and black jerrsy. His socks knee high with black klits and shin garuds. 'So handsome.' Thought the Hyuuga girl as a blush came to her face from seeing the soccor player.

"Seems you friend has a fever." A voice snapped Sakura out of her serch for Hinata's roommate. The pink haired girl looked beside Hinata to see a boy with a pale face and onyx colored eyes, His hair spiked in the back to look like a cocoto's head. The boy wore the school's uniform. Navy blue pants with a white shirt, a navy blue tie with the school's embolms at the end.

"Hi...I'm Sa-err, I'm Araihada Haruno, and this is my friend...Harusame Hyuuga." Sakura shook Hinata's shoulder tiring to wake her up. "Uhh? Oh..." Hinata looked around and saw a goth kid siting next to her. "Hi, Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha." The raven haired boy exstended his hand exspecting the others to shake. The girls looked at his hand with a puzzled look. "Oh thats right, you guys are from Japan sorry."

"Wait Sasuke Uchiha? I'm your roommate" Sakura was about to leave with the Uchiha before she stopped to ask a question. "My friend needs to find his roommate, Naruto Uzuamki, do you know where he is?" Asked the supposed pink haired boy to Sasuke. "He's the only blond Asian in the school, down there." Hinata perked her head up when Sasuke pointed to the blond haired boy walking up the steps. "Hey Teme!" Shouted the blond walking up to the black haired boy. "Tck, loser."

"Hi, my names Araihada, my friend has been looking for you, your his roomie, later!" Sakura grabbed the Uchiha's hand and ran off.

Naruto looked down to see a indigo haired...boy? "Hey, Naruto Uzumaki." The blond out streched his hand, Hinata just looked at his face with a dazed look. "Oi, you alright?" Hinata continued to stare at the blond till a she heard a yell. "Watch it!" Naruto turned around to see a soccer ball aimed at the indigo haired boy. Hinata saw the ball and with a quik move of her foot she knocked the ball back to the feild. 'Wow.'

"Watch it!" Yelled HInata as she began walking to the school, Naruto following close behind. "We never proplerly inruduce our selfs. I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Hinata looked at the blond and blush from his handsomness. "Uhh, Harusame Hyuuga, nice to meat you." The two walked to their room, talking on the way. "Where'd you learn to play like that?" Asked Naruto as he showed his new roommate where to go for his classes and their room. "Oh, my cousin used to teach me, I'm not really that into the game." Naruto laughed and unlocked the door to the room.

"Ok I've taken bottem to you get top, cool?" Asked the blond as he began unpacking the rest of his bag. "Yeah." Hinata walked over to her stuff and started putting them in one of the draws. "So Harusame, mind I call ya Haru?" Hinata wasn't paying much attention and nodded her head. "Cool, so what cha wanna do?" The indigo haired girl turned and smiled, she had no clue on what she wanted to do so she let Naruto pick. "There's an all girl school not far from here, wanna go see?" A perverted grin came to the blond's face as he pointed to himself with his thumb. Hinata just sighed and went to her bed. "No thanks." The Hyuuga was slightly disapointed the boy she thought that was handsome was some kind of prev.

"I'm just kidding. Sorry but I miss my girl back home so I'm a little." Naruto just sat in the computer chair and started playing a game on some site. "Girl? You have a girlfriend?" Naruto looked back at his friend then pulled out his wallet. "This is her." Hinata caught the leather wallet and saw a picture of a brown haired girl with pale skin and brown eyes. What shocked Hinata was the girl's face shape, if it weren't for the hair and eye color the girl would be a compleat clone of the Hyuuga. "She's pretty, whats her name?" Asked Hinata when she tossed the walet back to it's owner. "Rajinme, she's really sweet, but sometimes a little fisty." Naruto laughed at his words then put his wallet back. "Well, time for bed." Naruto streched his arms over his head and yawned as he walked to his bed and fell dead asleep.

Hinata was waiting till her roomie was fully asleep, then with a swift move, removed her painful straps hiding them under her pillow. 


	2. Dreams reviled

She the men. ch.2 Dreams reviled!

It was a bright and sunny day. A young indigo...boy? was siting on the bleachers of the school's soccer filed. Below was the school's team practising for next week's big game. The boy, looked out to the filed resting his delicate head in his hands as he smiled watching a certain blond score a goal with the whole team cheering his nick name, "Kyuubi! Kyuubi!"

'Ahh, he's so perfect.' Sighed the lavender eyed...boy dreaming about the blond. "Don't waste your time, Naruto is a straight as a line you'll never get him." Said a mystery voice. the indigo haired...boy turned around as fast as the wind to see Sasuke Uchiha, the school's darkest and most emo boy on the whole campus. "W-what are y-you talking about?!" Panicked Hinata backing away slowly from the scary parasol holding boy. "You sighed, and your looking at Naruto, so I just thought."

"No! I'm not g-gay!" Yelled Hinata tiring to prove and keep up with her disguise as a boy. "So, w-wheres Araihada?" Asked the Hyuuga wondering where her friend was. "You mean Sakura? She got caught this morning when I walked in on her and she was changing her pad." Hinata gasped, Sakura got caught after only two weeks? Course Hinata locked the bathroom door so Naruto couldn't walk in on her, where as Sakura never did lock the door. "SO, since you guys came to gather, I'm starting to wonder, are you a girl?"

"No! I'm a boy, now s-stop talking to m-me." Hinata rose from her seat and walked down to the gate where Naruto was siting. It seemed he'd hurt his leg. "Oh, Haru, nice to see ya." Smiled the blond as he hled onto his foot. "A-are you ok?" She asked opening the door on the fence thats entered the bench were injured players sat. "I'm fine, just a sprain I thing, ow." Hinata looked at Naruto's ankle and saw it turn a little purple like a bruise. "I know what t-to do." Hinata set her black pack on the ground and pulled out a ace-band-aid and some cylinder. She popped the cap and rubbed some of the gel that was inside on Naruto's swollen ankle. "God, this stuff smells, and stings."

"Stop acting like a baby." Hinata finished rubbing the gel and wrapped the long cloth around Naruto's ankle then put the metal clamp so it would stay on. "Now hows that feel?" She asked helping the boy up on his feet. Naruto walked around a little without limping and smiled to his friend. "A lot better! Thanks Haru!" The blond attacked the indigo haired girl with a hug, lifting Hinata in the air, then set her down. "Guys! I'm back in the game!" The others cheered as their star player walked onto the field. Hinata was about to leave till someone yelled. "Duck!" Hinata turned around to see the ball coming stright for her. With quick thinking she lifted her foot and kicked the ball back so hard, it hit a player in the chest, sending him to back into 3 other players. "Oops."

"Harusame!" Hinata turned around to see the coach. He was a weird man, his eyes like a snake's, his smile creepy and just everything about him made the kids run. "Y-yes Mr.O-Orchimaru?" The pale skined man walked over to Hinata and turned her around a few times, till he licked his lips and smiled. "Where'd you learn to play like that?" Hinata smiled nervously and backed away, but bumped into Naruto. "I-I, m-my cousin taught me, b-but I'm not that good."

Orochimaru walked around Hinata till he licked his lips again and came way too close to the indigo haired girl's face. "Just who is your cousin?" Hinata smiled a little and pulled out a pocket photo albem and showed a man with long brown hair, white eyes dressed in the U.S.A soccer uniform. "YOUR COUSIN IS NEJI HYUUGA?!" The whole team looked at the picture with disbelief, but Naruto was the only one convinced. Neji and Haru did look a little alike, though the eyes were a bit different. Neji's were white, were as Haru's were a pale shade of lavender. 'A beautiful shade of lavender...WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST SAY?!' Naruto ran to the bathroom and splashed water in his face from the sink. He looked into the mirrior and sighed, though his mind was calm for a while, it vanished when a picture of Haru with boobs came into his mind, it also didn't help that a voice was adding saying. "Ohhh, Naruto-kuuunnn."

'God whats wrong with me?!' Naruto looked in the mirror again and saw a blush line on his face, but what was really wrong, was the party in his pants. 'First that dream and now random thoughts? I must be sick or something, to thing of my friend like that! I can't help it! He looks so much like a girl!'

From two nights ago, the dream came back.

_Naruto was in a hot springs looking for something in the steam from the water, after a few seconds he saw what he was looking for. With long indigo hair, stunning pale lavender eyes and curves of a goddess. What really stuck out was this girl's huge breast, at least DD. Without even thinking Naruto walked forward to the curvy body and wrapped his arms around the girl's body, breathing in her sent, lavender and violets. It intoxicated him that he didn't tell his hand to move to the girl's right boob and rub his thumb over it giving him the pleasurable sound of the girl moaning just from his touch. "Naruto-kuuunn." Moaned the girl turning around to face the blond. Her face round but beautiful, a blush on her face with the innocent look of a child, making Naruto feel a little gulity for touching her like that. "Yes?" he asked to dazed by the indigo haired girl's beauty that not even simple commands went to his brain.(when did they start?XD) "Wake up please? Please wake up?" The girl began shaking Naruto from his shoulders, it wasn't till a few minutes that he responded. "No, no I don't wanna wake up!" _

"Naruto, please wake up, Naruto!" Hinata was shaking her blond friend in the bathroom. After he ran away she chased after him to see what was wrong. When she saw him go in the restroom, she waited till he came out, but after 5 minutes inside she got worried and ran in to see him pasted out on the floor with a red face and a smile. "No, No I don't wanna!"

Hinata folded her arms and sighed in frustration, then an idea came into her head, something no guy could resisted. "Hey Naruto, hot girl with big boobs at 5 o' clock!" Naruto sprung up from the floor and looked around the whole room with a huge grin on his face. "Where! Where!?" The existed blond looked around the whole room, but only saw his roomie smiling to see him. "Not funny Haru, jerk." mumbled the blond as his friend helped him to his feet so the two could get to their next class for the day.

"Ok class, tomorrow is out monthly trip to town to see if any of you have gone gay yet. This month it's the Sumi hot springs in downtown Tokyo town."(like chinatown)

Most of the boy's in the class just grumbled and others started rubbing their hands and laughing. 'What are they so happy about?' Thought Hinata as she looked to the boys on her right. "Isn't this great Haru? Maybe, when the teachers fall asleep, we could sneak into the girl's bath, hehe." Naruto lend close to Hinata with a devilish grin on his face as she rested his chin on the palm of his hand, his eyes closed thinking about what ever. A blush came to Hinata's face, not from what Naruto said, but what finally hit her. She couldn't go to the hot springs, what would happen if she went into the boys bath because the teachers wouldn't let her in the girls bath...a few thoughts came to Hinata's head causing her head to become light and...

"Haru!" Naruto ran over to his friend who'd passed out with a red face. "Someone get the nurse!" Sasuke looked over to the indigo haired girl and sighed, got up and ran over to the fallen student carrying her bridal style to the nurse, but not without noticing something...squishy? 'I knew it, but I wanna see how long she'll pull this off.'

"Uhg, w-where am I?" Hinata opened her eyes to see two solid black orbs staring back at her. "Good to see you among the living Miss.Hyuuga." Smiled the man backing away from the shocked girl. "W-What d-did you s-say?" Panic spread across the Hyuuga, how could here secret be out that quick?! "Oh please Hina-hime, how could you forget your own foster cousin? I'm hurt." Faked the pony-tailed man as he got up from his seat. He was dressed in black scrubs with black sneakers, though what was wired was that the scrubs had red clouds on them. The black haired man saw the indigo haired girl looking at her outfit and smiled. "I joined a Private practise called Akatsuki, we wear these scrubs." Hinata just smiled when the memories of her foster cousins Itachi and Sasuke, like opening Christmas presents and her birthday, then they were taken away from her aunt.

"So, you manged to get this far in the school, now what? We have that trip soon you know right?" Itachi sat on the bed next to Hinata and slung his arm around her next pulling her to his side as he looked to the ceiling with a dazed look in his coal eyes. "W-well, I-I'll just have to avoid the b-baths...I-I better get going." Before hinata could leave the bed, Itachi gave her one last hug and smiled as he ruffled her short tomboy hair. "To bad about your hair, but the only guys I know with long hair is me." Hinata giggled as Itachi untied his robe letting his long raven hair fall out, he really did look like a girl.

"Haru?!" Naruto ran into the medical office, but some how as he forsed the door to open he broke the handle off the door, and the door off it's hinges, causing Itachi to sigh as he pulled out his tool box giving it to the blond. "You know what to do stupid." Itachi kissed the top of Hinata's forehead then left. The kiss for some reason caused Naruto to look at his friend as if he'd just said he was in love with the couch. "O-oh, umm, he's my foster c-cousin, well was, we're not really r-related." Naruto just shrugged the thought away and started working on the door. "You've broken this door before?" Asked the lavander eyed girl as she sat next to Naruto, who was on his knees fixing the bottom hinge. "Oh, yeah, last time was when this school used to be boy and girl, I knocked out my girlfriend with a soccer ball."

"Oh, how is Rajinme?" Naruto finished fixing the door and picked up his backpack leaving Hinata in the room with cold silents. "Naruto! Wait, your the only one with the room key! Naruto!"

It was quite in the room of Naruto and...Haru. the indigo haired boy was laying in his bed reading a book called My Antonia. Naruto was siting at the computer chatting with some friends over seas. "My brother got her pregnant...so she had to leave me for the baby." Hinata's head shot off her pillow and dropped her jaw when her friend shared the shocking news to her. "She said, that this long distance thing wasn't working out so, Jake went after her. Fuckin punk." Hinata tried reaching out to Naruto but fell over the crib bars that were supposed to keep her at bay, but they didn't help!

"Haru!" Naruto rushed out of the chair and landed on his back, skiting to the bunk bed acting as a cushion so the indigo haired kid wouldn't hurt...himself on the ground, but as soon and Hinata landed on his, knocked the wind out of the poor blond, it also didn't help that as he was sliding over to the beds on the wooden bottem frame he hit his head. "Ahh! Naruto!"

_The room was a warming temperature, the steam filling every corner. Naruto was standing, holding a curvy body to his front, he back to him. Naruto turned the girl around and saw her beautiful face, like a child, so innocent, but begging to be taken away. Her pale lavender eyes like the moon, her skin resembling a perfect porcelain doll. "Tell me, your name." He asked gently squeezing her closer to his heating body. The girl sighed into his ear, her breath cooling and calm. "It's..Hin-"_

"Naruto! Naruto wake up!." 'Damnit, now I need to carry him to bed.' Hinata put her hands under Naruto's body, tiring to lift him up, but he weight a hell a lot more then her. 'Fuck this! He sleeps on the floor.' Hinata grabbed the pillow and blanket from Naruto's bed, then climbed up her removing her straps.

_Naruto was sucking at the porcelain skin on the girl in his arms, her soft moans arousing him, and hardening his member. "N-Naruto-kun." The Japanese suffix was so working on him. "Yes?" He asked lowering his head to her brest. "wake up, wake up."_

_"No not again! I don't wanna wake up! I wanna stay with you..." "My name is Hina-" whispered the indigo haired beauty before she faded away._

"Nooooo!!" Naruto rose up from his sleeping spot, his face sweaty, and his dick up. 'Damnit! I still didn't get her name! agh! I need to know!'

"Naruto, time to wake up, come on." Hinata stepped out of the bathroom, fully dressed like always. The lavender eyes kid wore baggy pants with a fox brand shirt, all hiding her curves. "We're going to town today remember? Get dressed." Hinata threw some clothes to the blonde's face and walked over to pack her bag. 'Wait, maybe these dreams are visions! Yeah, that means I'll meet her at the springs!...But will she really look like Haru? Is Haru a g-girl??'


End file.
